And So It Is
by Synnerxx
Summary: Chris, Bobby, and the Sheriff have some naughty fun together.


**Warnings: **Double penetration, explicit sex

**Pairings: **Sheriff Stilinski/Bobby Finstock/Chris Argent

**Prompt: **I just really need Chris and the Sheriff fucking Coach into the mattress at the same time. DP fun with bottom!Finstock. and double penetration

* * *

Bobby gasps, hips rolling down against Chris as Chris pulls him down into a kiss. It's rough and Chris' stubble scrapes against his skin, but he doesn't care as he pushes down onto Chris. John moves behind Bobby, hands sliding over Bobby's back.

"He ready?" He asks Chris, dropping kisses along Bobby's spine.

"Yeah. Come on." Chris manages, hands curling around the back of Bobby's neck as he drags him forward again.

Bobby feels like he can't breathe when John's fingers nudge their way inside of him next to Chris' cock. He groans, a broken sound, and his hands fist in the sheets helplessly.

Chris keeps up a litany of encouragement, things like _you're okay, you're doing great, come on babe, it's good yeah?, so good, so tight, oh fuck_ and then John shifts between their legs and Bobby drops his head into the crook of Chris' neck, whining in his throat, as John pushes into him.

Once John is all the way in, Chris groans, feeling every hot inch of John's cock pressing against his.

He takes a shuddering breath and strokes the back of Bobby's neck. "You okay?"

Bobby inhales sharply and spits out a yes from behind clenched teeth.

John gives a slight push of his hips and both Chris and Bobby whimper. "That okay?"

"Just fucking move." Bobby grits out, face still buried in Chris' neck.

John does, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in and finding a quick rhythmn that has Bobby holding onto the sheets with white knuckles and making fucked out noises in the back of his throat and unsure if he wants to grind down onto Chris' cock or back onto John's cock. Chris' hands slip down to Bobby's shoulders and he tugs Bobby back up a little, kissing him again, hot and wet, nipping at his bottom lip.

John manages to work a hand in between Chris and Bobby and wraps his fingers around Bobby's cock, making him cry out as John speeds up a bit. Chris gasps and strokes his fingers along the sides of Bobby's neck.

Bobby's rocking back and forth between them, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he is overwhelmed by all the sensations slamming into him from every side.

He comes, hot and slick, over John's fingers, spilling onto Chris' stomach and clenching down around them as they keep fucking him through his orgasm. He shudders on top of Chris, moaning and writhing. John comes not long after that and Chris hisses as he feels the hot slick coat his cock and the inside of Bobby. John slides out of Bobby carefully and Bobby rolls his hips down on Chris, straightening up after a moment, so he's straddling the other man.

He leans back into John's chest and lets him steady him as he rides Chris' cock for all he's worth and there's absolutely no way Chris can hold out after this show. He arches up, pressing himself further into Bobby and his orgasm slams into him. Bobby pulls up and off of him and collapses beside him as John does the same on the other side.

John's the one that recovers enough to get out of bed and go into the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth and wiping himself off and bringing it out for the other two as they lay in bed, fucked out and blissful.

The room smells like sweat and sex and the sheets are a mess, but they don't really care as they drift in and out of a post-orgasmic haze, content to lay there and not move for the time being. When Chris and John start talking about getting home to their children, Bobby almost lets out a sound of protest, but he knows better than that. He keeps his mouth shut and quiets any noises he might have made if things were different, but they aren't and Chris and John aren't his to take and he's lucky he even gets what he does from them, but he's not going to think about that.

He curls up on his side, watching absently as they pull on clothes in a comfortable silence before, one at a time, they lean down to presses kisses onto his mouth. He doesn't really respond, but they don't seem to mind as they take their leave.

Sleep finds him easily, even if his dreams are anything but easy.


End file.
